Ostatnia pochwa miecza Akrash
Ostatnia pochwa miecza Akrash – Treść Ostatnia pochwa miecza Akrash Tabar Vunqidh Przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych dni w roku 3E 407 młoda ładna Dunmerka w welonie regularnie odwiedzała jednego z mistrzów płatnerskich w mieście Łza. Miejscowi ocenili, że była młoda i ładna tylko na podstawie jej figury i sposobu, w jaki się nosiła, bo nikt nigdy nie widział jej twarzy. Kobieta i płatnerz udawali się na zaplecze warsztatu, który płatnerz na ten czas zamykał, a swoich uczniów wysyłał na przerwę. Potem późnym popołudniem młoda kobieta opuszczała warsztat, a następnego dnia wracała dokładnie o tej samej porze. Nie był to zbyt bujny temat do plotek, chociaż na temat tego, co robił płatnerz z kobietą o świetnej figurze i w pięknym odzieniu było przedmiotem wielu wulgarnych żartów. Po kilku tygodniach wizyty ustały, a życie przedmieść miasta Łza wróciło do normy. Dopiero w miesiąc czy dwa później w jednej z tawern w okolicy młody krawiec, wypiwszy nieco zbyt wiele, spytał płatnerza: "To co się stało z twoją przyjaciółeczką? Złamałeś jej serce?" Płatnerz, świadomy plotek, odpowiedział po prostu: "Jest szacowną młodą damą. Nie zadaje się z takimi jak ja." "To co robiła codziennie w twoim warsztacie?", spytała dziewka służebna, którą od dawna zżerała ciekawość. "Jeśli musicie wiedzieć", powiedział płatnerz. "Uczyłem ją mojego fachu." "Nabierasz nas", zaśmiał się krawiec. "Nie. Młoda dama była zafascynowana moją formą sztuki", powiedział płatnerz nie bez dumy, po czym zamyślił się. "Nauczyłem ją, jak naprawiać miecze. Wszystkie zadraśnięcia i złamania, cieniutkie szczeliny, nadłamane gałki i rękojeści. Kiedy zaczynała, nie miała pojęcia, jak chwycić kleszczami trzpień ostrza... Oczywiście, że na początku nic nie wiedziała, skąd miała wiedzieć? Ale nie bała się ubrudzić sobie rąk. Nauczyłem ją, jak załatać filigranowe wstawki złote i srebrne, jakie robi się na najlepszych ostrzach, i jak wypolerować całość do lustrzanego połysku, tak, aby miecz wyglądał, jakby jakiś bóg właśnie wyjął go z niebiańskiego kowadła." Dziewka służebna i młody krawiec zaśmiali się głośno. Płatnerz mógł mówić, co chciał, ale opowiadał o szkoleniu młodej damy tak, jak ktoś inny mógłby opowiadać o dawno utraconej ukochanej. Żałosna opowieść płatnerza zgromadziłaby może więcej słuchaczy, gdyby w tym samym czasie w tawernie nie cieszył się popularnością inny temat do plotek. Kolejnego handlarza niewolnikami znaleziono zamordowanego w centrum miasta, z ciałem rozpłatanym od góry do dołu. To już sześć morderstw w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia. Niektórzy nazywali mordercę Liberatorem, ale wśród pospólstwa ten rodzaj zapału w sprzeciwie wobec niewolnictwa cieszył się małą popularnością. Tu częściej nazywano go Ścinaczem, jako że kilka z poprzednich ofiar zabito, ścinając im głowy. Inni zostali po prostu rozpruci mieczem, podziurawieni, poszatkowani albo wypruto im wnętrzności, ale Ścinacz zachował swój przydomek. Rozentuzjazmowani chuligani zakładali się o to, w jakim stanie znalezione zostaną zwłoki kolejnego handlarza niewolnikami, ale pozostałym przedstawicielom tego zawodu nie było do śmiechu. Spotkali się w domu Serjo Minegaura z rodu Tres. Minegaur był nieważnym pionkiem w strukturze rodu, za to wśród handlarzy niewolnikami jego pozycja była bardzo wysoka. Owszem, może najlepsze lata miał już za sobą, ale wciąż liczono się z jego mądrością. "Musimy zebrać to, co wiemy o tym Ścinaczu, i postępować zgodnie z tą wiedzą", powiedział Minegaur, usadowiony przed kominkiem. "Wiemy, że darzy instytucję niewolnictwa i handlarzy niewolnikami bezzasadną nienawiścią. Wiemy, że świetnie posługuje się mieczem. Wiemy, że ma spryt i zwinność, pozwalające mu dopaść naszych najlepiej strzeżonych braci w ich najlepiej zabezpieczonych domostwach. Dla mnie brzmi to, jakby to był łowca przygód, ktoś spoza prowincji. Z pewnością żaden obywatel Morrowind nie byłby w stanie atakować nas w ten sposób." Handlarze pokiwali głowami, potakując. Koś z zewnątrz wydawał się najlepszym kandydatem na sprawcę kłopotów. Zawsze tak było. "Gdybym był pięćdziesiąt lat młodszy, zdjąłbym z kominka mój miecz, Akrasha", Minegaur z rozmachem wskazał dłonią na błyszczące ostrze. "I dołączył do was w poszukiwaniu źródła tego terroru. Szukałbym go tam, gdzie spotykają się poszukiwacze przygód, w tawernach i domach gildii. A potem nauczyłbym go co nieco o ścinaniu." Handlarze zaśmiali się uprzejmie. "Nie pożyczyłbyś nam, Serjo, twojego miecza na egzekucję?" spytał z przypochlebnym entuzjazmem młody Soron Jeles. "To byłoby doskonałe zadanie dla Akrasha", westchnął Minegaur. "Ale przysiągłem odesłać go na spoczynek, kiedy sam pożegnałem się z aktywnym życiem młodziana." Minegaur wezwał swą córkę Peliah, by wniosła na stół więcej flinu, ale odesłali ją z powrotem. To była noc polowania na Ścinacza, a nie topienia kłopotów w alkoholu. Minegaur serdecznie popierał ich determinację, zwłaszcza, że flin robił się ostatnio bardzo drogi. Kiedy ostatni z handlarzy wyszedł, Minegaur ucałował córkę w czoło, obdarzył Akrasha ostatnim dumnym spojrzeniem i udał się na spoczynek. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Peliah zdjęła miecz z kominka i pobiegła z nim przez pola za domem. Wiedziała, że Kazagh czekał na nią w stajni od wielu godzin. Wyskoczył ku niej z cienia, otoczył ją swymi silnymi włochatymi ramionami i pocałował mocno i słodko. Przytuliła się do niego na tak długo, jak miała odwagę, aż wreszcie odsunęła się i podała mu miecz. Przejechał ręką po krawędzi. "Najlepsi khajiiccy płatnerze nie potrafiliby tak wyostrzyć tych krawędzi", powiedział, patrząc z dumą na ukochaną. "A wiem, że ostatniej nocy nieźle je podniszczyłem." "Tak było", powiedziała Peliah. "Musiałeś przeciąć żelazny pancerz." "Handlarze zabezpieczają się coraz bardziej", odparł. "Co mówili na spotkaniu?" "Myślą, że to ktoś spoza prowincji", zaśmiała się. "Nie wpadli na to, że khajiicki niewolnik mógłby mieć umiejętności potrzebne do dokonania tych wszystkich 'ścięć'." "A twój ojciec nie podejrzewa, że to jego ukochany Akrash jest w samym sercu sprawy?" "Dlaczego miałby cokolwiek podejrzewać, jeśli co rano znajduje go tak samo świeżym jak dzień przedtem? Muszę już iść, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy moją nieobecność. Niania zagląda czasami i wypytuje mnie o szczegóły wesela, tak jakbym miała na nie jakiś wpływ." "Obiecuję ci", powiedział Kazagh bardzo poważnie. "Nie będziesz zmuszona wyjść za kogoś tylko po to, by utrwalić potęgę twojej rodziny w handlu niewolnikami. Ostatnią pochwą, w jakiej schowany zostanie Akrash, będzie serce twojego ojca. A kiedy będziesz sierotą, uwolnisz niewolników, przeprowadzisz się w bardziej oświecone okolice i wyjdziesz za kogoś, kogo sama wybierzesz." "Ciekawe, kto to będzie", rzuciła Peliah, żeby się z nim podrażnić i wybiegła ze stajni. Tuż przed świtem Peliah obudziła się i wymknęła do ogrodu, gdzie znalazła Akrasha ukrytego w pędach goryczaka. Krawędź była wciąż dość ostra, ale na powierzchni miecza widać było poprzeczne zadrapania. Kolejne ścięcie, pomyślała, wyjmując kamień szlifierski i cierpliwie wygładzając zadrapania, a na końcu polerując miecz solą i octem. Zdążyła położyć go z powrotem na kominku, w idealnym stanie, zanim ojciec zszedł do pokoju na śniadanie. Kiedy nadeszła wieść o tym, że Kemillith Torom, jej przyszły mąż, został znaleziony przed siedzibą wojsk, z głową o parę stóp od ciała, nadzianą na włócznię, nie musiała udawać żałoby. Jej ojciec wiedział, że małżeństwo z nim nie było jej marzeniem. "Szkoda", powiedział. "Chłopak był dobrym handlarzem. Ale nie on jeden spośród młodych ludzi doceni możliwość wejścia do naszej rodziny. Co myślisz o młodym Soronie Jelesie?" W dwa dni później Ścinacz złożył wizytę Soronowi Jelesowi. Walka nie trwała długo, ale Soron uzbroił się w jedną małą rzecz - ukrytą w rękawie igłę zanurzoną w soku trującej rośliny. Otrzymawszy śmiertelny cios, padł w przód, wbijając igłę w udo Kazagha. Kiedy ten dotarł na powrót do domu Minegaura, był w agonii. Tracąc wzrok, zdołał jeszcze dotrzeć do okna Peliah i zastukać. Peliah nie od razu otwarła okno; była pogrążona w słodkim śnie o swej przyszłości u boku khajiickiego kochanka. Zapukał głośniej, budząc nie tylko Peliah, ale i jej ojca w pokoju obok. "Kazagh!" krzyknęła, otwierając okno. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadł Minegaur. Dla Minegaura sytuacja wyglądała tak: jego niewolnik, jego własność, miał właśnie zamiar odciąć głowę jego córce, jego własności, przy pomocy jego miecza, jego własności. W przypływie młodzieńczej energii rzucił się na umierającego Khajiita, wytrącając mu miecz z ręki Zanim Peliah zdążyła go powstrzymać, wbił ostrze w serce jej kochanka. Podniecenie minęło i Minegaur cisnął miecz na ziemię, po czym odwrócił się do drzwi, by wezwać straże. Zanim jednak to zrobił, przypomniał sobie, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego córka jest cała i zdrowa, i czy może nie potrzebuje pomocy uzdrowiciela. Zwrócił się ku niej. Przez moment czuł się po prostu zdezorientowany, czując siłę ciosu, ale nie samo cięcie ostrza. Potem zobaczył krew, a jeszcze po chwili poczuł ból. Zanim do końca zdał sobie sprawę, że jego córka przebiła go Akrashem, już nie żył. Ostrze nareszcie znalazło swą ostatnią pochwę. Tydzień później, po oficjalnym śledztwie, niewolnika pochowano w nieoznaczonym grobie na łące za domem, zaś Serjo Minegaur spoczął w skromnym miejscu na uboczu wielkiego rodzinnego mauzoleum. Spory tłum ciekawskich przybył na pogrzeb szacownego handlarza niewolnikami, który wiódł drugie sekretne życie jako Ścinacz swych konkurentów. Wszyscy zachowywali pełną szacunku ciszę, choć każdy z obecnych myślał o tym samym: ostatnich chwilach tego człowieka. W swym szaleństwie rzucił się na własną córkę, którą zasłonił swym ciałem nieszczęsny lojalny niewolnik, a potem przebił ostrzem własne serce. Wśród ciekawskich był też stary płatnerz, który po raz ostatni zobaczył młodą damę w welonie, zanim na zawsze opuściła ona miasto Łza. en:Last Scabbard of Akrash Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki